Walked in On
by 09182736455463728190
Summary: People walking in on some awkward moments between Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. Takes place at the Burrow during the summer of 1999. I always liked stories of people being walked in on and I thought it would be pretty entertaining to write this one.
1. The Kiss

"Hey Harry, do you mind coming up here for a minute?" said Ginny from three floors above.

Harry obeyed her command and began climbing the 6 flights of stairs it took to get to her room at the top of the Burrow.

"Well, hello there," Harry said, intrigued at why Ginny called him up here as she had already given him his birthday present and snogged him senseless.

"Now that we are both adults, I'd like to give you something extra," she whispered.

Harry had a tingling sensation in the back of his neck, as though he knew what was coming. He was reminded of a similar summer day two years ago, before his departure with Ron and Hermione to hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. He did his best to stare at the window and study his shoes, alternatively.

"I'd like to finish some business that we left unfinished two years ago," Ginny said, and began snogging Harry again. The nostalgia in Harry upwelled at once, he was reminded of that kiss two years ago. The smell of Ginny's hair, the sensation of bliss as though she was the only thing in the world.

That of course, ended very suddenly.


	2. Cruciated

Ginny reached her hand into the front of Harry's pants. Harry broke apart from Ginny with a jolt.

"Bloody hell Ginny, tell me what you want to do before you shove your hand down my pants!" exclaimed a stunned Harry.

Ginny had no words, but she was clearly disappointed.

"No, it's fine, seriously, just tell me what you want to do before you do it."

"OK, if you asked for it," Ginny said, "can I have sex with you?"

"What?!" Harry spluttered. He was completely confused at this prospect.

"Well, even though you are an inexperienced idiot, I was going to sleep with you two years ago before Ron came in and interrupted me, and I would like to finish that business today," Ginny explained impatiently.

"OK, you're the boss," Harry said as Ginny pushed him down on the bed and they got to work.

They went on for a whole half an hour, during which Harry was grabbing Ginny's hair, taking in her smell and for the most part enjoying his experience, and completely not noticing how much noise the creaking bed was making, nor did he hear the footsteps coming up the stairs that very moment.

He heard a female voice yell, "Alohamora!" as the door unlocked and Ron and Hermione burst into the room just as Harry and Ginny climaxed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing on top of my sister?!" Ron shrieked and grabbed his wand.

"CRUCIO!" screamed Ron, but Hermione grabbed his wand and redirected it at the floor. Unfortunately his Cruciatus Curse hit Arnold the Pygmy Puff and it began writhing in pain until Hermione pulled his wand away from him.

"RON, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!" Ginny yelled. "YOU JUST CRUCIATED ARNOLD! WE SHOULD TURN YOU IN TO THE MINISTRY FOR USING THE CRUCIATUS CURSE!"

"AND WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING, WERE YOU GUYS HAVING SEX?"

"IT's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, AND BESIDES, WHY IS YOUR SHIRT UNBUTTONED AND HERMIONE's LOPSIDED!"

Ron realized his mistake at once and started buttoning his shirt while Hermione tried frantically to nonchalantly fix hers.

"Sorry, Ginny…um…I'll just get out now."

"Yes, go, you filthy hypocrite. We'll make you feel what it's like to be walked in on," Ginny promised.

Ron and Hermione quickly walked down the hall and entered Ron's room as quietly as possible.

"Well, do we continue?" said Ginny.

"By all means, of course!"


	3. A Taste of Ron's Own Medicine

10 minutes later, Harry and Ginny got dressed again. Having already had over 10 orgasms between the two of them, as well as getting an increasingly sore back, the left the room.

"Oh wait, I forgot something in my room, wait a moment," Harry said as they were about to go downstairs.

"OK, I'll follow you," Ginny told him.

Harry tried the doorknob, it was locked shut.

"Alohamora," Harry whispered.

The door swung open slowly, and as it opened just a crack, he and Ginny were able to hear full well the sound of a girl moaning. Harry's heart jumped to his throat. They swung the door open all the way, and there were Ron and Hermione, completely naked, shagging like no tomorrow on…Harry's bed.

"Um…pardon me," Harry spluttered, "Let me just get my…uh…golden snitch from under my pillow."

Ron and Hermione jumped at the sudden sound of Harry's voice and Ron immediately pulled out, but he did it so poorly that it left Hermione wincing in pain.

"Well…uh…sure…" Ron said slowly.

"Maybe you can bang her on your own bed, Ron. I really don't need my two best friends' bodily secretions all over my sheets," Harry added, "but I appreciate the thought, Ron."

"Yeah…of course…let's get off of Harry's bed, Hermione."

"All right Ron, next time don't pull out like that. It hurt so bad."

"Sorry."

"Well, should I go now, or should I stay here and watch you guys," Harry mocked.

"Right, right. You can go now."

"OK, bye."

"And don't you dare bang my sister again. I will murder you and feed you to Pigwidgeon."

"Well, if you want him to become overweight," Harry joked.

"Seriously, Harry, don't even touch her where you shouldn't," Ron warned.

"Ron, shut up. If he's letting us do it then you should let him and Ginny do whatever they want," Hermione reasoned.

Ron said nothing. Harry bade them farewell and went outside with Ginny to play 1 on 1 Quidditch.


End file.
